


aftermath

by Spiltlava



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, i was looking at concept art and dante had sharp teeth SO, this is a Teeth Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiltlava/pseuds/Spiltlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dante's mouth is always filthy after a fight. vergil wonders if he'll ever truly be clean.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>the concept art http://66.media.tumblr.com/87b4b8402f34951b7c53bff6f1650b7a/tumblr_mzij0mbbHi1s5a2kjo4_1280.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath

❛ _open your mouth._ ❜

it's spoken softly, but there's a hint of command.

vergil stands before him, a white wash cloth in his gloved hand. dante wants to point out the poor choice in colours, but his brother repeats his words.  
battle splashed lips part, exposing sharp teeth, stained with blood.  
fingers curl around the circle stool that he is sitting on, he watches through narrowed eyes as vergil comes in.

he cleans his mouth slowly, tut'ing every now and again.

❛ _you always get so messy,_ ❜ he says, working the cloth gently over a red canine. ❛ _it's a wonder you aren't drenched in the shit._ ❜

dante wants to tell him that he usually is, but his mouth is currently otherwise preoccupied, and maybe it isn't important anyways.

he always get so messy during the fight, covered in demon blood and guts. he never really notices, but vergil does.  
a shower and a change of clothes can get rid of most, but his mouth is another story. and the smell of gore never truly leaves his hair for a day or two.

he knows it irritates his brother's germaphobia. he never really cared for anyone else's opinion before. it's strange. it's blindsiding. he's always unsettled.

vergil's expression of one of careful neutrality. a weapon all in itself, he's noticed. years of being apart have made him forget. and even the memories he regained feel fuzzy at best.  
what was once theirs doesn't make sense to him, anymore. he is solitude wrapped up in violence.

he captures himself and builds a fortress.

dante wants to say so many things. perhaps give thanks in a roundabout way, in the only way he can, but his mouth is full of fingers and talking now will do nothing but garner injuries.  
he will wait. it is something he isn't good at. something he'll have to learn to do.

and when dante's mouth is clean, when his brother is satisfied with the lack of red, he draws the ruined cloth away.  
while vergil disposes of the remains, dante runs his tongue over his teeth. it's such a strange feeling afterwards. he is unsure of what he feels.

❛ _open again._ ❜ vergil addresses, and without thinking, he does so.  
gloved hands cup his jaw, and his mouth is inspected one last time.  
a finger prods and pokes at each point, each shape and rigid edge. ❛ _think you can keep it clean until tomorrow ?_ ❜

he doesn't reply until the fingers are out, and even then, he clears his throat first.

❛ _yeah._ ❜ dante agrees. they both know he will last until tomorrow evening. ❛ _you don't have to keep doing this._ ❜

❛ _yes i do. you'd never clean your mouth otherwise._ ❜  
point taken.


End file.
